


your scent overwhelms me (in the best possible way)

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alpha Ares, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Omega Seliph, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: ‘Nnnnh,’ Seliph keens into the cloth he’s bundling to his face as a wave of heat washes over him. God, it hadn’t been this bad in a while, and even Ares’ clothing wasn’t providing as much comfort as it usually did, the deep smoky musk that spoke of his friend’s scent having long faded under the several heats that he’d ridden through with it cuddled to his body and flung over his face.Seliph's heat is broken by an unexpected visit from the very Alpha he can't stop fantasising about.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Series: Cummies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	your scent overwhelms me (in the best possible way)

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing these two as per usual!

‘Nnnnh,’ Seliph keens into the cloth he’s bundling to his face as a wave of _heat_ washes over him. God, it hadn’t been this bad in a while, and even Ares’ clothing wasn’t providing as much comfort as it usually did, the deep smoky musk that spoke of his friend’s scent having long faded under the several heats that he’d ridden through with it cuddled to his body and flung over his face.

_Knock knock._

Seliph freezes and he shoots up, looking towards his (locked) bedroom door in a panic. No one should be here; he’d booked sick-leave off from work, and everyone knew when an omega booked sick-leave off, that they weren’t to be disturbed. He hadn’t ordered anything either; he had his… _heat-aid_ in hand, and food and water in the mini-fridge by his bed.

‘Seliph? Are you alright?’

A plunge of ice and a plume of heat simultaneously take over his insides, leaving Seliph feeling vaguely nauseous. _Ares_.

He let out an ‘eep!’ and dove back under his bed covers, dragging Ares’ old hoodie with him. _What did he do now?_ He couldn’t just waltz out of his bedroom, dripping with heat and clinging to his hoodie and go ‘Hi Ares how are you? Great day we’re having,’ it just wouldn’t fly.

‘I’m coming in, okay?’

_The spare key._

The lock to his front door turns and Seliph holds his breath as Ares walks through his apartment, calling his name. What he wouldn’t do to hear that voice growling out his name, consumed by rut…

Another knock, this time on his bedroom door.

‘Seliph? Why’s your bedroom door locked?’

Shit. He had to think, and quickly.

‘I’m on my heat.’ _Not that quickly!_

‘Oh,’ and God, Seliph could hear Ares swallow back a growl, ‘can I come in? I want to help.’

And with that, Seliph’s world grinds to a halt. He makes a _noise_ , animalistic and submissive and Ares’ alpha takes that for the permission that it is.

The door opens, and in taking in the sight that Seliph was, long, long legs, slick dripping down his inner thighs and his old hoodie clutched to his chest, Ares snaps.

A snarl escapes his throat and he pins Seliph to the wall beside the door. He buries his nose in the hollow of Seliph’s throat and growls as he inhales Seliph’s cream and strawberry scent, overpowering in its sweetness but so right to his nose. He places little kisses from Seliph’s neck down to his shoulder and the omega whimpers beneath his tongue, pressing himself against his alpha best friend.

‘Fuck, you smell so good. How long has it been?’

Seliph’s head swims as he tries to answer coherently, ‘Two- two days, it’s nearly over, but I want you so bad, _Alpha_ ,’ 

Ares swallows thickly, ‘Call me that again,’ he lowers his head to Seliph’s chest and takes a nipple into his mouth, relishing in the high keen that escapes Seliph’s mouth, and draws back a bit, ‘call me your alpha again.’

Seliph’s hips buck towards Ares’ presence, solid and warm, ‘My alpha, please… make it stop.’

Ares drops to his knees and Seliph startles, before Ares takes his cock in hand, small and omegan, dripping with pre nearly identical to the slick coating his thighs, and takes him in his mouth fully, nose pressed to the smooth hairlessness of his pubic area.

‘Ahn, ah, oh god, Areees!’ Wet heat encases him and Seliph screams, back arching as he tries to get more, always _more_ , greedy instincts demanding more pleasure, more everything from the alpha in front of him. 

A new wave of slick rolls down his thighs as Ares’ fingers find their way to his hole, fluttering and twitching with the need to be full, slightly open and sore from the rough handling he’d been giving himself these past two days, a pale imitation of the alpha cock and knot he wanted so badly.

Two fingers pushed in and Seliph didn’t know whether he wanted to move forwards, to grind against Ares’ face or to back up against his fingers as the alpha in front of him took him apart so expertly. His thighs shook, and his moans increased in volume.

As if lightning had cleaved his vision in two, Seliph saw stars as Ares’ fingers prodded and stroked at his prostate, the pleasure from within sparking a fire in his stomach as he squirming, the feeling almost like burning as pleasure took over his mind in a haze, unaware of how Ares palmed at his own cock trapped hard in his jeans.

‘Ah, oh, I’m going to- to, if you don’t stop-’ Seliph’s body locks up as an orgasm washes over him, more intense than the rote, unsatisfying ones he could wring out of himself, and he spurts weakly into Ares’ mouth as slick gushes down his thighs, the alpha in front of him growling low in his throat and humming as he nuzzles closer to Seliph’s body somehow, savouring the taste of the sweet cum on his tongue.

Pulling off, Ares brings his hands, one soaked in slick and the other smelling so deeply of alpha musk that it made Seliph whine from the smell even positioned on his hip to steady his legs as the shake in the aftermath of his pleasure.

Once he’s sure Seliph won’t topple over on his legs like a newborn fawn, Ares stands and looks at the result of his work.

‘Mmm, perfect,’ his inner alpha croons with pride, and Ares holds out his hand, ‘come, Seliph, we have another day or so of your heat to burn away yet.’

Seliph, dizzy with want and lingering pleasure, clasps his alpha’s hand in his own, and smiles weakly as Ares pulls him to his chest, a purr rumbling deep through to his ear, calming him down as he snuggles into Ares’ embrace. 

Seliph tilts his head up, hair a mess and blue eyes dyed a near deep black in his heat, ‘We do,’ his voice is croaky from his screams, ‘and I’d want to spend it with no other.’ 


End file.
